disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob Seaver
Bob Seaver is a supporting character in Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey and its 1996 sequel. He is the husband of Laura Seaver and the step-father of Peter Seaver, Hope Seaver, and Jamie Seaver. He later adopted them as his own kids. Appearance Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey Bob first appears at his home where the wedding is held and is married to Laura Seaver with her children Jamie, Hope and Peter from a previous marriage and Peter's dog Shadow attending. He hears a crash noise coming from inside the house and it was a lampshade being knocked down by Chance Jamie's pet dog, who was been annoyed by Sassy Hope's pet cat, but he and his wife ignored the noise and continue the wedding. After the wedding, Bob and his family go to the farm owned by their friend Kate, where they leave Shadow, Chance and Sassy to be looked after her ranch's hand Frank. Before leaving Jamie plays Frisbee with Chance until Bob throws it and Chances catches it for him. A few days passed Bob received a word from Kate and Frank that Shadow, Chance and Sassy are no longer on her farm anymore due to them returning back home, he refuses to look for them, causing Peter to scold him for leaving them at the farm. At work in the university where he worked as a professor, his secretary enters his office and informs him that his students are waiting for him. He asks her for a favor to do a hundred print of the "Lost Pet Reward" and goes to where his students are waiting. Sometime later Bob receives a call from the forest rangers whom he sent to look for Shadow, Chance and Sassy, and informs him that they found Shadow, Chance and Sassy who helped a lost girl named Molly find her parents and are in the Fineville Animal Shelter and Chance gets a medical treatment due to his muzzle being pinned by a porcupine earlier, to his delight causing everyone in the lobby to look at him in confuse. Bob then informs it to Laura, then to Hope and Peter and picking Jamie up during a middle of a practice for a play and he apologizes to Jamie's teacher for the magic pumpkin that Jamie accidentally break and will replace it. However when Bob and his family finally arrived at the shelter, Shadow, Chance and Sassy already escaped due to Chance mistakenly the shelter for a pound and the shelter staffs apologize to Bob and his family for failing to stop Shadow, Chance and Sassy from escaping. He watches Peter calling out for shadow in the darkness and they returned home. Near dusk, Bob, Jamie, Peter and Hope are playing basketball, to which the kids begin to accept him as a second father figure when they hear a barking coming from a distance and it was Chance who then reunites with Jamie, followed by Sassy, except for Shadow who has fallen into a muddy pit at the train yard. Peter laments that Shadow is too old to make it. But Shadow appears in the distance limping (having injured his leg from the fall and how he able to get out of the muddy pit is not shown) and is reunited with Peter. After reunited with their pets and they all go inside to enjoy dinner. Homeward Bound 2: Lost In San Francisco Sometime after the 1st film and before the second film Bob adopted Peter, Hope, and Jamie. Bob and his family are preparing to go to spent their vacation at Canada, Bob is carrying the things that they need for the trip. When Jamie returns from playing baseball at the field by the park and needs to get to the airport and board Chance, Shadow and Sassy in the back of their car. At the San Francisco International Airport, Bob puts Chance and the others on their cage, so that they could all board on the plane. At the plane Peter asks Bob if Chance, Shadow and Sassy are gonna be okay and he replies that they are safe and sound below their feet. However when Bob and his family arrive in Canada, they received a word that Chance, Shadow and Sassy had somehow escaped from the plane, due to Chance escaping from his cage mistakenly again thinking that he and the others will be take to the pound and as well mistaken the airport for also a pound. A few days passed at their rented home, Bob calls the San Francisco authorities to look for Shadow, Chance and Sassy, which they will and also need to watch out for some crooks named Jack and Ralph who are trying to steal dogs and bring them to their lab. He and his family then board on their rented car to go to the airport. When Bob and his family finally arrived back at San Francisco, he hope that Shadow, Chance and Sassy are already at home. While on the way, a container truck which was in front of them suddenly skidding to a stop and Bob manages to avoid crashing right into it by putting their car to a stop. Hope then asks what happened and he replies it must be accident and inform them to stay in the car, while he goes to check it. They then notice Shadow and Sassy coming down on a hill nearby, realizing that they already made it and are reunite with their pets. The truck driver then apologizes to Bob and asks him if he and his family are okay and he replies that they are fine and what happened and he replies that there was a dog in the middle of the road. It turn out it was Chance who was in the middle of the road and is reunited with Jamie. At home, Bob and family meet and adopt a new dog named Delilah, Chance's love interest, a member of Riley's gang and the former girlfriend of Bando, who Chance, Shadow and Sassy met at San Francisco while on their way home and dealing with Ashcan and Pete and Jack and Ralph. Category:Homeward Bound characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters